Our Lives Will Never be the Same
by mebe1993
Summary: Olivia tries to save Elliot's life but ends up shooting him. What happens when she tells him how she feels thinking that he would never hear her? When she realizes that he did in fact hear everything that she said will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"Elliot, I can't do this…I…can't", Olivia said as she tried to fight back the tears in her eyes still clenching her gun with all of the strength she had.

"Olivia, listen to me alright…I need you to do this. If you don't shoot him, he will shoot me okay. Just point the gun and shoot. Line up the shot…LIV! Do it now," Elliot said becoming more and more angry that Olivia was not shooting Crowley who at this point had a large gun placed firmly at the bottom of his head.

"She won't do it," said Crowley, "Face it she is just a good for nothing tramp who can't shoot a gun. Come on shoot…SHOOT ME…Come on do it. Make my day."

"Olivia please…if you don't do this I am going to die. He is going to kill me. Is that what you want? Liv look at me…make the shot. Take him out please. "Elliot became more and more fearful hat Olivia would not be able to make the shot and that his life would end right there. He was facing the woman that he loved asking her to take another person's life for his.

"Elliot just stop talking…Elliot please stop," BANG. She pulled the trigger as fear struck across her face.

When she pulled the trigger both Crowley and Stabler fell to the ground. Olivia stood in shock for a few seconds before she realized that Elliot had fallen too. She rushed over to him and grabbed Elliot's head and placed up against his chest. Unsure of his injuries or the lack thereof she was trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Come on Elliot. Don't leave me. I need you here with me alright. I know I should have pulled the trigger when you first told me. I know this is my fault I am so sorry. Just please don't leave me Elliot not like this. I can't be alone." Tears began to fall from her faces as she looked at Elliot's limp body. "El you're the longest relationship I've ever had with man. You can't leave me not like this."

"What happened Liv. Whoa. Where has he been shot?" asked Fin as he turned the corner into the dark alley where Olivia sat next to Elliot's body. "I'm calling a bus…Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just get him some help." She said with her eyes still focused on Elliot almost as if she were in a daze.

"Have you been crying?"

"What…no. I-just…did you call the bus."

When the ambulance arrived they checked Crowley for a pulse but he had already died when they arrived on the scene. Elliot was still alive but just barely so the put him in a stretcher and drove to the hospital. Olivia and Fin followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited for the word on Elliot's condition in the waiting room.

"Is he okay doctor?" Olivia asked as she stood up to greet the doctor.

"It appears the bullet went through his body before entering to second victim and getting lodged in his chest. Fortunately for your friend, the bullet was in his shoulder so it didn't hit any organs. He is very lucky. You can see him if you would like."

"Thank you," Olivia said graciously as she turned towards the room where Elliot was. She entered the room to find a sleeping Elliot lying in the hospital bed. She sat in the chair next to his bed for a while before she began talking to him.

"Listen Elliot I know you can't hear me but I've got some things to say to you. I thought I lost you out there tonight. I can't imagine life without my best friend. I know you won't hear what I am about to say to you but… you mean more to me than you will ever know. I'm so sorry I did this to you." Olivia rubbed her hand against the side of his face before she left the room and headed home for the night.

The door closed behind Olivia as she left Elliot's room. When she closed the door Elliot woke up. He heard everything that Olivia had said but he was unsure whether or not he was just dreaming. She had said all of the things that he had been waiting for her to say for quite some time now. She was saying the things that he wanted to say but did not have the courage to. He lay in the bed for a while staring at ceiling thinking before he fell asleep and had the most vivid dream about Olivia that he had ever had.

_Olivia doesn't know that I heard what she said. Should I just ignore her confessions? Should I tell her that I feel the same way? Was she just saying that because she thought that she had killed me? _

It took Elliot the rest of the night to convince himself that he should just ignore what he heard. Since Olivia didn't know that he had heard what she said things could still be normal with them. Olivia came back to visit Elliot as much as could while he was still in the hospital. Elliot tried as hard as he could to make sure that he did show that he knew what she had said. After two weeks in the hospital Elliot was finally released and his daughter Maureen came to his house to take care of him since he was still in a fair amount of pain. The before Elliot got out of the hospital Maureen came to the precinct and told everyone that she was planning a surprise party for her dad as a get well soon bash. Everyone agreed to be at his house when he arrived home from the hospital.

Elliot got home after the party and opened the door to find all of his waiting for him. He was very happy that they came to support his recovery and that they cared so much. He was especially happy to see Olivia there but he tried to act normal towards her. After a few hours everyone left the party but Olivia stayed behind to help clean up. Elliot was not one to just sit around and do nothing so began to help with the cleanup which did not make Olivia and Maureen happy. Maureen went into the kitchen to get more garbage bags while Olivia and Elliot put more of the trash into the garbage bag in the kitchen.

Elliot looked down at Olivia as she was picking up pieces of garbage off of the floor. He stared at her for a while until she noticed she was being looked at.

"What?" She said as she stood back to put the garbage in the bag that Elliot was holding.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then leaned down to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" she said with a very puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

"El, we're just friends."

"But I heard what you said."

"What are you talking about? What did I say that would make you think-…oh?" she said as she looked down at the garbage in her hand.

"So you mean you didn't mean what you said when I was in the hospital?"

"It's not that I didn't mean it Elliot, it's just that I was upset and I thought that you were not going to make ii. I was just a big ball of emotions and everything came out and you were never supposed to hear that. El, I guess I'm trying to say is, I'm not ready to take that step with you. I don't want to rush into something because of extreme circumstances."

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to cause any trouble tonight. I just thought that-"

"It's okay El. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said the things that I said. I'm going to go home."

"You don't have to leave Liv."

"Yes I do." Olivia grabbed her jacket and purse and headed for the door as Maureen was coming out of the kitchen.

"Dad, what happened? Why did she leave?" Maureen asked as she made her way back into the living room.

"I have no idea." Elliot said as he sat down and put his head in his hands before letting out a big sigh.

Things eventually went back to normal. Work was good, the detectives were good, and everything seemed like it was falling into place after Elliot healed from his wounds. Fin's birthday was coming up and he decided that he wanted everyone to go to a club near the precinct to celebrate. On Friday night everyone got dressed up and went to the club to celebrate fin's birthday. Everyone had a drink or two or three. Elliot and Olivia got a little more buzzed than everyone else. Since they were so drunk they decided to flag a cab. When they got outside the club it was raining really hard. The two of them had been flirting the night and everyone had noticed. When they got outside the club Elliot turned around to face Olivia and pulled over to the side of the club under the part of the roof that extended past the building.

They were silent for a few seconds and just gazed into each others eyes. Olivia broke the silence.

"Well you aren't trying to kiss me again are you?" she said as she slowly moved closer and closer to Elliot's mouth.

"Of course not." He was also moving slowly toward her mouth.

"Good. Were just friends." She said as their lips met.

"Come on. Let's go." Elliot said as they got into a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just thought that I would let everyone know this is my first Fan Fiction so I am not very good at this. I hope you guys enjoy it. Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks.**

The cab ride to Olivia's house was silent. Olivia's mind was racing with thoughts of Elliot while Elliot's mind was racing with thoughts of Olivia. They sat peacefully, both had a smirk on their faces and both looking out the window. When the cab driving went to turn the corner Olivia's body leaned with the motion of the car and her shoulder bumped into Elliot's. When their arms touched the both looked at each other in shock. That touch was unlike anything they had every felt before. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. After about a minute the cab finally arrived at Olivia's apartment and they both exited. Elliot paid the driver and gave him a tip before meeting Olivia at the door to her apartment. She opened the door and took the jacket that had become soaked in all of the rain. When she turned around to into the living room she was pleasantly surprised by a pair of lips crashing into hers. She wanted to pull away and resist the urge to give into her feelings but the harder she tried to resist the more she was drawn into him. They did not pull apart until they needed to gasp for air. When they did pull apart Olivia walked into the living room and was followed by Elliot.

"What was that?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the couch. Elliot sat beside her.

"Well, that was the most amazing kiss that i have ever had with anyone. And I am about to do it again." He said as he leaned in closer toward her before she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Elliot stop. I know that because of what i said to you in the hospital you might think differently but I am not sure that I want the same things as you."

"Liv when some one is sitting next you holding your hand when you are near death and they say that they are in love with you, I would think that it is safe to assume that they have the same feelings that you do."

"El, when I told you that I loved you I thought that you were going to die and that I killed you. Plus, I had no idea that you were listening. There were so many emotions going through my mind that I panicked and I lost it for a moment. I am so sorry."

"What are you afraid of? Why are you all of a sudden deciding that you don't want to love me? I mean when we kissed that definitely seemed like you love me as much as I love you. And when you bumped into me in the cab. There is no way that you can tell me that you didn't feel the same thing that I did. Why do you always do this to yourself, Liv? Why do you always decide that you can't love someone else and that someone else can't love you? Liv I love you and I want you to know that. Even more than that I want you to love me. I want you to wake and feel free and happy enough to let someone, to let me love you the way that you need to be loved."

"Elliot, this is so much more than that. Everyone that I love ends up leaving me. I would not be able to handle it if the same thing happened with you. I need you El, and I will need you for the rest of my life. Maybe I got a little scared of the possibility that you did not feel the same way that I do so I tried to tell myself that I didn't have those feelings but I do. Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat, and overtime you touch me I feel like I a going to faint, and when we kissed I felt like nothing else matters. I guess what I am trying to say is that I do love you Elliot and I don't want to loose you. I don't want to wake one day and you are gone."

"That would never happen, okay? I love you and I will spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to prove that to you."

"This is the first time that I have ever felt this way about someone and I guess I am just afraid."

"I will do whatever it takes to make you realize that you deserve to be loved. Just please don't shut me out and pretend that we don't feel the same way about each other." Elliot cupped Olivia's face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I am so sorry Elliot. I love you." Olivia said as she looked into his eyes with tears on her face. She returned the kiss and felt things that she had never felt before.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning Olivia woke up to something she had never woken up to before. Sure she was in her bed but there was something different. There was someone different. When she woke up Elliot was asleep beside her with his arms wrapped around her. Even though she was slightly hung over she felt better than she ever had. She felt safe and content. She tried to get out of bed without waking him but he awake when she moved his arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a glass of water. I'm fine."

"Okay."

After a few moments Olivia returned with the glasses filled with water and sat on the bed handing one of the glasses to Elliot who was also sitting on the bed. They were quiet for a moment before Elliot broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" he said looking down at the glass in his hands.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"What's going to happen, with us? I mean we can't be partners and have a relationship."

"And after last night we can't go back to how we were. I guess for now the best thing to do is to keep the relationship quiet for a while."

"I'm not going to pretend that I am happy about having to hide the way I feel about you from everyone else but if that is what it takes then that is what I will do but I don't know how long I will be able to hide my feelings for you from the world."

"Let's just take it one step at a time. We can just focus on us and if the time comes where we have to make our relationship public then we can do that. But for now just having you is good enough for me."

"Sounds good to me." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia softly.

"We should probably get ready for work before we are late. If we are both late things might look a little suspicious especially after we went to the club with Fin last night."

**AT THE PRECINCT**

When Olivia and Elliot got to the precinct they acted the same way towards each other that they had for years. Of course they gave each other loving looks out of the corner of the eyes when no one was looking but since no one was around it went unnoticed.

After a few hours of work they went for lunch at a nearby deli. They sat at a table near the back of the restaurant so that if someone they knew same in they would not see them. Once they were comfortable at the table the waiter came to take their order. Elliot was the first to order.

"I'll have a coke and Liv will have a sprite light on the ice. And also two pastrami on rye with fries make them extra crispy and spicy mustard instead of regular. Thanks." He said handing the menus back to the waiter.

"No one has ever done that for me."

"What?"

"Ordered lunch for me and known exactly what I get. You even remembered how I like my soda."

"Its no big deal. You always get the same thing. I just remembered what you like."

"It is a big deal… You remembered because you love me."

"Yes I do love you very much." Elliot grabbed the hand that Olivia had laid on the table. The food arrived and they pulled back their hands to make room for the plates.

They ate lunch, talking the entire time and returned to the station. When their shift was over they went to Elliot's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to skip ahead in the story. As always suggestions are welcome. Don't forget to review. Let me know what you guys are thinking about the story so far. Thanks.**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Somehow Olivia and Elliot had managed to keep their relationship secret for a little over two months but it was becoming increasingly difficult as their relationship grew more serious. They spent most of their time together spending the night at each other's houses whenever possible. Of course when Elliot's children were visiting they were especially careful to keep their relationship hidden.

**ELLIOT'S HOUSE**

Olivia spent the night at Elliot's house last and woke in a way that she had become most accustomed to. she awoke with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. she leaned into his touch and fell back asleep until she heard a noise at the door. She heard what sounded like the door knob turning and immediately woke up Elliot.

"Liv, are you okay? What's wrong?" he said trying to wake up fully.

"I thought I heard someone at the door."

"What I didn't hear anything." Elliot said as he drifted back to sleep.

"Alright I guess." Olivia laid back down on Elliot's chest.

Just as Olivia laid down she heard the door and a voice call out "Dad, are you here?"

"Elliot, that is your daughter out in the living room." Olivia said sitting up.

"Okay umm… Under the covers. Get under the covers I will try to stall her okay."

"Okay. " At that moment Maureen came into Elliot's room and began talking with her dad.

"Dad, did I leave my accounting book here Thursday? I can't find it anywhere. It's not at home, its not at any of my friend's houses and I need it for class today. Have you seen it?"

"Umm… no I haven't seen it. Maybe you left it at Kathleen's place. Maybe you should go check there."

"Alright then. Morning Liv." She said as she left out of the room.

Shocked, Olivia sat up from under the covers and looked at Elliot and asked, "How did she know?"

Elliot looked equally as puzzled and called out to Maureen," Hey Mo can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah Dad."

"How did you know Liv was here?"

"Well Dad, You left your shirt on the coffee table, her shirt on the floor, there were two pairs of pants in the hallway and I'm pretty sure those are Liv's underwear and her car is parked outside so I had a feeling."

Liv looked at Elliot and then at Maureen and said, "Mo I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable about this. I mean your father and I were going to tell you but we just didn't know how to do it or how it would make you kids feel."

Maureen smiled and said, "Honestly Liv, we all have been waiting for this for a long time. I am just gal that dad found someone to make him happy. This doesn't bother me at all. We all love you. You are apart of our family and I guess now you really are apart of our family. But I am happy for you and for Dad. You both deserve this. I really do need to go though I have to find my book. I will see you guys later…By the way you guys really should tell the rest of the kids. They have been waiting for this for a long time."

"Well I guess that solves the problem of when we should tell the kids." Elliot said as he sat back down on the bed.

"It solves that problem but if we tell the kids, they will tell Kathy, Kathy will tell Cragen and Cragen will split us up." Olivia said as she moved in closer to him.

"So what do you think we should do."

"Well They have to know eventually so why not go ahead and tell Cragen, I mean if we mention how well we have been doing our job despite our…relations then he might not split us up. Then we can tell the kids and everyone else."

"Okay so we tell Cragen today and I have the kids this weekend so you can come over for dinner and we can tell them then if that is okay with you."

"Do we have any other choice right now."

"Well alright then. We should probably get ready for work. It won't help our case if we are late today."

**I decided to stop here and take suggestions from you guys. How do you think it should go when they tell Cragen about their relationship? I will update soon but of course reviews will make me update faster. (hint hint) As always: suggestions and reviews. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone for continuing to read my story. I really hope that you are enjoying it. Remember to make suggestions about what you think should happen with the characters. Thanks.**

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct and Elliot was the first to reach the door. When he got to the door he stop and turned to Olivia and said, " Liv, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Honestly, no, but if we don't do it now we won't ever do it. We will spend our whole lives hiding our relationship and that is not what I want. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright. Let's do it."

Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct and immediately walked straight into Cragen's office and closed the door behind themselves.

"What can I help you two with?" Cragen said looking up from his computer at Elliot and Olivia who had worried looks on their faces.

Elliot looked at Olivia and then back to Cragen took a deep breath and said "We have something to tell you. Well more like a confession."

"Alright. What is it?"

"We have umm… We have been having…relations."

"Relations? You've been dating?"

Olivia interjected, "Yes. We've been dating"

"And how long has this been going on?" Cragen said leaning back in his seat.

"2 months," Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

"You've been dating for two moths and just now decided to tell me.?" Cragen said getting increasingly unhappy.

"Cap, we wanted to make sure this was serious before we said anything to anyone. You are the first person that knows." Elliot said walking towards his desk.

"And how exactly am I supposed to explain my two best detectives having late night love sessions."

"You can tell them whatever you want. captain this isn't some fling. I love Olivia and she loves me. We want to be together and I will do whatever it takes even if that means we can't work together." Elliot said with passion in his eyes.

"El, what a minute. I'm not going to let you give up this job. You love it." Olivia said as she walked towards Elliot.

"I do love this job, but Olivia I love you so much more. If I can't work with you anymore then I will be okay as long as I have you."

Elliot and Olivia had become so distracted with their conversation that they didn't notice Cragen still looking at them. He noticed the way their eyes lit up when they looked at each other and he knew that no matter how he felt about this situation they were very serious about each other. He thought for a moment before he interjected,"Look, here is what I a going to do. I will let Liv work with Fin and Elliot you can work with Munch. But this is just for a trial period. If you give me even the smallest reason to believe this is a bad idea I will have one transferred before you can blink. Now call Munch and Fin in here and then you come back too."

Fin and Munch entered Cragen's office and were followed by by a nervous looking Elliot and Olivia.

Cragen stood up from his desk and said," I have an announcement. In light of some news that I have just received Fin will be working with Benson and Munch will be working with Stabler. Understood?"

Fin was silent for a moment before he looked at Cragen and said,"Why are we switching partners? Everything has been going fine. What happened?"

Cragen cleared his throat and looked at Olivia and then at Elliot.

Fin become increasingly confused and looked at Elliot and said," Am I missing something here?"

Elliot looked at Olivia then looked at Fin and said,"Were all switching partners because Olivia and I are together and we can't be partners and be in a relationship."

"You two are dating. How long have you been together?" Fin said looking a bit shocked.

"Two months", Elliot said as he put his hand in the small of Olivia's back.

Munch who had been quiet during the entire conversation hit Fin on the shoulder and said,"Well it looks like you owe fifty bucks. Pay up Fin."

"What are you talking about Munch?" Olivia said through laughter.

"Well we had a bet going about when you two would finally get together. I said it would be sometime this year and Fin said sometime next year."

"I can't believe you guys." Olivia said shaking her head.

Cragen interrupted,"Guys I think we are finished here so get back to work."

Everyone left Cragen's office and went back to work and everything was pretty calm for the rest of the day. Since they had switched partners Olivia and Elliot no longer sat across from each other. They tried to focus on their work but their thoughts keep drifting to one another and they couldn't help but share loving glances at one another on occasion. The day continued on. There were a few cases today but nothing that was unlike anything they had ever had before. Tonight was Elliot's night with the kids so just as they had planned they had dinner with Olivia so that they could tell all of the children about their relationship.

**ELLIOT'S HOUSE**

Dinner had been prepared and everyone took a seat at the table. After saying grace everyone began to eat but Olivia and Elliot were not eating very much. They were too nervous about what they were about to do. After a few minutes of silence, Elliot finally decided that they had to go ahead and tell the kids about them.

"Umm kids", Elliot began, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it dad?" Lizzie interrupted looking up from the table.

"Well, Liv and I have been…we've been dating." Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"This is great." Lizzie said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this for a long Dad. What took you so long to make a move?" Dickie said with a smile on his face.

"So you guys are okay with your father and I being together?" Liv asked equally as excited.

"Yeah of course we are. You are a part of our family and you make my dad really happy and we all love you." Lizzie said.

"Well alright then, you guys finish eating and then we will watch a movie before you guys go to bed alright?" Elliot said before he began eating again.

Things for the rest of the night were pretty calm. Everyone finished dinner and helped clean up the house. After dinner everyone sat on the couch. Olivia sat next to Elliot and snuggled into him which gained many snickers and laughs from the children. When the movie was over Elliot and Olivia put each of the children to bed. They sat up for a while and talked about their relationship.

"You happy?" Elliot asked as he turned to face Olivia who was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa facing him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am. I'm really happy. I think I'm happier than I've been for a long time."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well I have lots of things to be happy about. I am madly in love with the man of my dreams. His kids are amazing and they happy for us. And to top it all off we still get to work together even if we can't be partners."

"Come here" Elliot said siting back on the couch so that Olivia could lean against his chest. Olivia turned around in the couch and placed her back on Elliot's chest and her head under his.

Olivia took a deep breath, looked up at Elliot, and said, "Your kids really are amazing."

"Yeah, they love you a lot. Almost as much as I do. They look at you as a part of the family. Which you already kind of are."

"They're the closest thing I have too it. Aside from you I don't really have a family."

"You have everyone at the precinct. We're a family."

"You're right but its not the same. I mean I've always wanted children. An actual family."

"Liv, I want nothing more in the world than to have children with you."

"Really? But you already have children."

"But I don't have children with you. It would be a little part of you and me."

"So you really want to have children with me some day."

"Yeah I do. And we can start trying right now." Elliot said as he got as grabbed Olivia's had and guided her to his bedroom.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Would you like too see anything happen in the chapters to come? How am I doing so far? Don't forget to comment and make suggestions. Thanks again for continuing to read this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Things are going to get a little bit more romantic for this chapter. And yes there shall be fluff. Hope you enjoy.**

Elliot received an assignment to go under cover so Olivia hadn't seen him for almost a week. She had been staying at her place since Elliot wasn't at his. She came home early Friday morning after having worked all night. As soon as she got home to threw her jacket on the couch and went to lay down. When she made contact with the bed, she heard a knock on the door. When she got up and when to the door she was surprised to see a delivery man carrying a dozen roses. She took the roses from the man and went back into the house. She admired the red roses for a few minutes before she read the card.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Its time for us to have a real date. So tomorrow night at 8 I will pick you up so that we can go for a romantic dinner. _

_-Love, Elliot_

By the time Saturday night came both Elliot and Olivia were on pins and needles. They had been on dates before but it was always casual because they were trying to hide their relationship. Olivia knew that whatever Elliot was planning was going to be spectacular and she couldn't wait. Olivia got back to her apartment around 6 that evening and immediately started getting ready for her date. She showered and got dressed before doing her hair and makeup. She decided to wear a navy blue dress that had a strap on one shoulder and a belt around the waist. She dress just grazed the top of her knees. She wore a pair of black heels and a few accessories. Just as she finished getting dressed she heard a knock at the door and felt a flood of butterflies in her stomach. She opened the door and say elliot standing there wearing a black suit holding a bouquet of roses. They stood at the both for a moment just taking each other in. Elliot was first to break their focus on each other when he handed Olivia the roses.

"These are for you." he said as he handed them to her.

"Babe, their gorgeous. Thank You. Come in. I'm going to put these in a vase." she said as she turned to go to the kitchen.

"Alright." Elliot went into the living room and sat down for a few minutes before Olivia returned. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." She walked towards the door and was followed by Elliot. Elliot grabbed Olivia's coat and placed in on her shoulders and took her hand as they walked out of her apartment. When they got downstairs Elliot opened the car door for Olivia and then went to the driver's side and got into the car as well. They drove for a little while in silence until Olivia spoke, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Honey, the point of tonight is for everything to be a surprise. If I tell you where we are going then it won't be a surprise."

"Well can you give me a hint"

"No Liv."

"Fine."

"Fine." Elliot repeated holding back laughter. After a few more minutes they arrived at their destination and Olivia became a little confused.

"Isn't this Maureen's house?"

"Yes, I figured since its too risky to go out and have a nice dinner that we could go somewhere where we won't get caught. Maureen offered to let us use her place. Come on let's go inside."

"Alright." Olivia said as she walked up the stairs and up to the front door.

As elliot opened the door he turned to Olivia and said "Olivia your dinner awaits."

When Elliot opened the door Olivia's mouth fell open. She had been to Maureen's house plenty of times but this time it looked like a completely different place. The furniture in the living room had been rearranged so that there was a big space in the middle and there was a table set beautifully for two. The smell of food filled the room as they made there way into the house. "Elliot this is beautiful. You did all of this?"

"Well, I had some help from Maureen but for the most part, yeah I did all of this. I wanted to make up for being gone all week."

"This is amazing. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

Elliot walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs and motioned for Olivia to sit down before pushing the chair toward the table. He poured two glasses of wine before he went into the kitchen and came back into the living room pushing a cart full of food. After they ate dinner it was time for desert. Elliot placed a covered dish in front of Olivia and she watched as he opened it. When he opened it she found an envelope siting on the plate.

"El, what's this."

"Open it."

Olivia looked at Elliot and then at the envelope before opening it. When she opened it she found two plane tickets.

She looked up at Elliot and said,"Its plane tickets. Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah we are actually. You and I are going for a romantic trip to Napa, California. Its going to just be me and you and we will be far away so we won't have to hide."

"What about work. How are we both going to be able to miss work."

"Don't worry about it. I told the captain that you had to leave in a hurry to go visit family and that you didn't have time to call him. He gave the whole week off. Then today I told him that I needed to take some time off to focus on myself. He also gave me the week off."

"So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. This is amazing."

"Well we both need to go home so that we can pack our bags."

"Yeah we do."

"You ready to go?" Elliot said reaching out his hand for Olivia to take as she got out of her chair.

"Yeah. Thank you so much." She said as she stood up and captured his lips in a kiss.

The car ride back to Olivia's house was pretty silent. Olivia was thinking about all of the fun they were going to have over the next few days. Elliot however was silent for a completely different reason. His heart began pounding as he

started to think about what he had planned for their trip to California. Everything about this trip filled his mind: the beautiful scenery, the amazing hotel, and most importantly the question that he had to ask Olivia.


End file.
